Just Realized
by OtakuNeSama
Summary: How can i forget you...After all this time... I just realized my feelings for you...


**CHAPTER ONE: THE START**

 **_ is a blank for names**

 **[Reader's point of view]**

"Agh.. this is so damn heavy..." you mumbled as you carried your guitar case, schoolbag and your baking stuff for class on your way to school. "There you go, "You suddenly felt someone taking the things off you.

"Than-" you look up to find a tall, cute blonde carrying your bags. His golden eyes could have swallowed you whole. But he somehow seemed familiar ..."Thank you, but I'll carry it myself, it's mine after all." you smiled.

"EHH? How can I let you carry this things by yourself?! It's too heavy for a girl-ssuu!"he said in a voice so cheerful and cute that you can't help but want to pinch his cheeks.

"No, it's really okay." you snapped out of your daydream . "I've carried it for awhile now, do my hands are getting used to the-"

"Race you to school!" he shouted, cutting you off .

"Hey! ! Agh.. .This has became a pain in the ass..."you sighed.

TIMESKIP~: Lunch time [Reason? lazy...]

"Kise!'

"Kise sama!"

''(Sigh) What's with school anyway... Everything is so damn boring, and that bunch of crazy fangirls... Can't they just shut up and keep quiet?" you sighed , watching from the sidelines. You never cared for anything like boys or fashion, your life was simple, just studying, eating, sleeping, gaming and stuff like that, so you never really cared for romance and some stupid boys and never will..

Boy, were you ever so wrong...

 **Chapter Two: Our Introduction**

You pushed through the people and headed for the stairs to the roof to have your lunch.

While eating your bento, the door flung open and a certain blonde came in, he notice a you and his first thought was "I'm pretty, I know, but please don't be a fangirl... please don't be a fangirl... please don't be a fangirl..."

"Can you stop staring at me, it's creepy, Kise Ryota. "You looked up and saw the same guy who made you sweaty first thing in the morning,.

"Oh, Lucky... It's just you..." he sighed in relief. " Wait, how do you know my name?"

"Oh, let's see, number one, you are a model, number 2, you are our school's basketball ace, number 3, you 'helped 'me this morning, and got me sweaty all over and number 4, you have a fan club that screams your name simply everywhere I go... Good enough reasons?" you answered in annoyance and rolled your eyes.

"Hai~[yes], _-cchi~!"he said

"_-cchi? Stop adding stupid suffixes to the end of my name, asshole!"

"So mean-ssuu"

"Shut up or I'll hit you!" you said, jump kicking him in the process.

"You already did!"he whined

"But, you sound so familiar..."

"OH, SHIT! I'M GONNA BE LATE! Janna, _cchi~''

'Geez..."

'cchi... it's familiar though...' you thought

After school, there was a party, and all the generation of miracles[GoM] will be there to celebrate Kuroki's birthday, one of the starters of teiko's basketball team, the phantom sixth man. everyone had gone to play for different high schools already so it was a rare chance... you were the assistant coach the best team in Japan.

"Agh... how do I face them... i left them alone for 3 years... wonder if they even remember me..." you mumbled to yourself before getting into your car...

''Here goes nothing,''

''_ chan! i thought you wouldn't come! " Satsuki Moimoi, the hot and cute manager or ex-manager greeted me just as i took the first step into the house.

"Satsuki! you remembered me..."

" Huh? Of course I do, silly. But we were sooo worried that you wouldn't come after your sudden disappearance. Let's go, the others are here to~"

"Satsuki, there's Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara and Akashi and...?" You asked her forgetting a member, "I think he transferred before i did..."

"Kise Ryota, the copy cat right?" Moimoi replied" Oh, there he is~"

"EEHHH?!" You and Kise said in unison , almost falling flat on the floor.

"_-cchi?!"

"Stop adding suffixes to my name?!"

"..."

"..."

An awkward silence filled between you two, and luckily there was a voice that helped you to solve it...

"Domo" a quiet voice greeted you from behind,

"EEP!"You turned around to see Kuroko "When did you..."

"Since a minute ago"

You were freaked out yet happy cause he saved you from the awkwardness...

"Kuroko-cchii~!" the annoying blonde you once knew had gotten so much more annoying shout running towards Kuroko to give a little hug like he always did. You made him trip over your legs because you know the birthday boy hates it.

"Thank you _, you saved my bones.. "he said and you made a face to Kise.

"No problem Kuroko-kun, just returning the favour."

At kaijo...

"Math... Honestly, why are we even having Math... Add, subtract, multiply and divide and BOOM! You get another stupid number... And the word problems... Can't you just solve it yourself... it's not my problem..."You said with displeasure, staring out the window as usual.

Lunch time~

"_-cchi~" an annoying voice called you softly, you chose to ignore it mainly cause you can't be bothered.

"_-cchi"

No reply

"_-cchi!"

"What's your problem, Kise!" You growled and gave him a death glare...

"Nothing~ I thought _-cchi gotten deaf"

"Agh!"

" Help me _cchi! I failed all my subjects..."

"Not my problem..."

"So mean-ssu!"

"Fine, but only if you get me some stuff.."

"What stuff?"

"A new laptop and the latest game."

"EEHHHHH?! B-But_-cchi! It's so expensive-ssu!"

"Okay then, Bye~"

"Wait! Fine-ssu!"

You grinned, "It never gets old..."


End file.
